Time After Time
by butterfly.cell
Summary: Song fic for a song on John Barrowman's album which jogged Jack/Ianto memories every time I heard it. The lyrics say it all really. Rated K for the suggestive content. The OTP of Jack/Ianto


It's set some time after 'Meat' (S02 E04), but doesn't fit anywhere in the sotryline, it's AU really.

I was listening to John Barrowman's album, and everytime I heard 'Time After Time' I couldn't help but think "That would make an AMAZING fanvid!" but as I can't make videos well enough to satisfy myself, so I did a song fic instead.

Hopefully you all like it as much as I do... and you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews much appreciated!

**Disclaimer**:

**1**. Torchwood and all it's characters belong to Russel T. Davies (who should be ruler of the universe).

**2**. The lyrics for 'Time After Time' belong to Cyndi Lauper

_

* * *

_

_"_**_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you,  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new…"_**

Jack had decided not to get out of bed that particular morning, deciding instead to sit and have some time to think to himself. Ianto had insisted on going home the previous evening: "I need a chance to miss you…" Jack had kissed him hard, trying to convince him to stay, but the young man just smiled and cupped his face in his hand briefly before turning and leaving the hub.

Jack had stood and watched the door wistfully for a while, hoping that Ianto would change his mind and would walk back through the door, straight into his arms. He sighed as the clock on Tosh's desk beeped 'midnight' at him, and turned around, hands in pockets, resigning himself to a night of solace. He couldn't understand why Ianto hadn't stayed. He needed a chance to miss him? What did that mean? Was he getting bored already?

Jack ruffled his hair in an attempt to clear his head but was unsuccessful, achieving nothing more than flicking his hair into his eyes. Blinking, he slipped off his trousers and shirt, leaving them in a pile next to the hatch down to his sleep space, and swung down into the cosy nest of bed clothes below.

_**"…Flashback, Warm nights… Almost left behind,  
Suitcases of memories, time after—"  
**_

It had taken a while for him to settle himself down in his sleep space, the feeling of being alone was almost uncomfortable at first. The sleep-like trance he'd adopted in place of real sleep wasn't going to take over his consciousness easily. He sighed heavily again, inadvertently remembering how well Ianto's presence normally made him drift away. Just knowing he was lying next to him, sleeping peacefully, was enough to calm his nerves and ease the stresses of the day. He'd grown so used to Ianto being there, it was hard to adjust to him not being around.

He started to fall into memories of Ianto… His gorgeous smile that he never showed unless they were alone, that secret side of him which was only for Jack, who loved every second of it… The way he said Jack's name, that beautiful welsh accent twisting the syllable in ways he'd never thought possible before he met him… His warm body moving over Jack's as they lost themselves in the taste of each other's skin…

Jack shivered slightly, unable to stop the now rushing torrent of thoughts flowing behind his eyes, all the time longing for Ianto with every fibre of his being.

_"_**_Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead,  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said…"_**

The thoughts started to twist and mutate as he remembered the sorrowful look in Ianto's eyes when Jack had made the mistake of telling Gwen not to leave. He remembered the pain and hurt he'd seen that night as he kissed Ianto, a cold chill in his touch. He'd felt so intensely guilty for that.

The memories flashed back to the day he returned, to Ianto's reaction. He'd seemed so confused, so awkward… Not the composed and illusive administrator he'd left behind…

Left behind. He'd left Ianto without a word, chasing after the Doctor, not knowing when or how he'd return to his team… to his lover… He rubbed his eyes with his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing his eyes up to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to remember the fear that Ianto had confessed to feeling when Jack had disappeared. He didn't want to remember that he'd been the one to cause it.

The memories went further and further back, all the times that Ianto's eyes had shown anything more than affection for him. He remembered the evening that they'd returned from the country vividly. Ianto had come to find him, seeking comfort, trying to prove to himself that not all humanity was as evil as what he'd witnessed that day. Jack had been torn between anger at Ianto, for being so shy about their relationship, and fear that he wouldn't be able to reassure him, as Jack himself was uncertain about the true nature of mankind.

Ianto had said something to him, something pained and pleading, but Jack had his back turned, and by the time he summoned up the courage to turn around, Ianto had gone… He'd missed his chance.

He wiped away the tears that had started to run over his cheeks on the back of his hand and opened his eyes again. He wouldn't be surprised if Ianto HAD gotten tired of him.

_**"Then you say: 'Go slow, I fall behind' **_

_**The second hand unwinds …"**_

Jack looked up, startled, his mind returning to the present time. There were noises in the hub above him. He was about to get up out of his comfortable cocoon of sheets when legs emerged on the rungs of the ladder leading down from his office. His heart leapt as he recognised the sturdy build and the navy blue boxers that followed.

Jack managed to disentangle himself from the sheets just in time, as the warm body of Ianto Jones jumped down the last few rungs and slipped into the snug warmth of Jack's sleep space. Ianto smiled at Jack and slipped his arms around the older man's waist, kissing his neck.

"Good morning…" Jack smiled back and tilted Ianto's face up to his, kissing him gently. The taste of his lips was enough to drive him wild. He brought both hands up to either side of Ianto's face as he kissed him harder, his tongue slipping between their lips and roaming the inside of the young man's mouth. He couldn't get enough and felt his heart sink as Ianto pulled away and broke the kiss.

"It's 6 am… I'm still half asleep… At least give me a chance!" Jack chuckled and kissed him again, his lips so irresistible as he spun those beautiful welsh vowels into Jack's ears. Ianto moved his hands up Jack's back to get a firmer grip on him and the kiss intensified, leading the two lovers on into a passionate and intense hour.

_**"If you're lost you can look and you will find me,  
Time after time…"**_

Later on that day, the team returned from a run they'd made without Jack, who'd had a difficult analysis to complete before the end of the day on an object they'd found a week or so ago. He'd spent all the time since run scan after scan, not coming up with anything until now.

Gwen walked in, shaking her head, followed quickly by Tosh. Both of them had blood covering their clothes and had minor scrapes and bruises on their faces. Tosh sighed with exhaustion, seemingly oblivious to Jack's worry and concern for them. He was about to ask what happened as Owen staggered through the doorway, supporting Ianto as much as he could. They were muttering and joking with each other, Ianto laughing at something Owen had said. He seemed to think he could walk on his own but when he tried, his knees buckled and Jack and Owen dived to catch him again.

He looked up, startled, a momentary look of bewilderment in his eyes. His gaze met Jack's and he smiled. "Weevils… nothing to 'em!" He grinned, not one of his secret for-Jack's-eyes-only grins, but a grin nonetheless. Jack smiled back, but it quickly turned to dismay as he noticed the blood oozing through his ripped shirt. He hurriedly got him sat down and stood watching over him as Owen cleaned and stitched the wounds in his customarily precise and speedy fashion.

Ianto grinned up at Jack then looked around. "Right, anyone want coffee?" There was a small buzz of happy, affirmative noises and Ianto limped off to the kitchen to start the coffee machine going. Jack watched him for a moment, then moved back to his office, sitting back and thinking to himself.

_"_**_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
Time after time."  
_**

That evening, after everyone had gone home, Jack left his office to search for Ianto. He was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, facing away from him. Approaching silently, he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. The young man looked up, as if jerked out of a day dream. His eyes seemed haunted, a little red from some obvious crying.

"What's the matter, Yan?" Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Nothing…" Ianto sniffed and straightened up, turning around to sit on the edge of the counter behind him. Jack looked at him sceptically, his arms folded across his chest. "Okay, fine… I'd never seen Weevils like that before… Feeding Janet raw meat from the butchers' is different from watching three of them ripping apart a man's body…" He trailed off and looked away from Jack.

The older man merely smiled and stepped forwards, slipping his arms around Ianto's waist and holding him tightly and looking down into his eyes. "There's some things that I can't get rid of… But I can help…" He smiled at the look of recognition in Ianto's eyes. "And I'll be here to help whenever you need me."

With that, Ianto grinned at him and his heart soared as he noticed the subtle differences in the young man's face. It was one of his smiles… One of the smiles that only Jack was allowed to see. It was all the confirmation he needed. Bending down, he closed his mouth over Ianto's and kissed him deeply, the two men locked together as one for a long time. Eventually, Ianto laced his fingers between Jack's and led him through the hub and into his office. Jack grinned and kicked the door shut behind him, the sound echoing around the deserted space outside.


End file.
